The Right Time
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Fred has been in love with Harry since he first met him, but he was too young and it wasn't the right time. After seeing him take on a dragon in a death tournament, now may be the right time, if Harry is interested.


Harry panted heavily, feeling his chest heaving with the breaths he was desperately tried to calm his breathing down enough to pull in a full lungful of air. Sweat was cooling on his skin, alternating with the boiling heat his body felt as though it had managed to hit, the flush that had covered his skin finally receeding a little. He clenched his eyes a little tighter and tilted his head back more enjoying the trembling after shocks of pleasure shooting through his system, Merlin he could feel it from the tips of his toes to his hair.

And he could feel his body against him where he still had his arms wrapped around that large, firm muscled, tanned body. He could feel the warm puffing breaths against his neck, their skin sticking where they were pressed against each other, he could feel the sweat cooling on his body and the fine tremours echoing through the heavy body on top of him that had managed in the last two hours to make him feel more safe than he had in weeks, hell probably years.

"Harry? Harry? I am…I am so sorry," That deep voice was rough with after pleasure, and filled with guilt.

"Why?" Harry felt a jolt of panic running through his system making him tense up. What if he had just wanted sex, what if he hadn't really wanted him?

"I took advantage of you, you're too young and I'm older, I shouldn't have, I am so sorry," when he felt him trying to pull away Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows with a scowl.

"You didn't take advantage of me, don't be an idiot. And if you didn't want to then why did you?" Harry snapped shuffling backwards on the sofa as humiliation swept through him.

"No, its…that's not what I meant," Harry's ankles were grabbed and he was tugged back underneath the larger body.

"Well how exactly did you mean it Fred? Because that's the way it sounded," Harry glared at the twin shoving against his chest.

"Its not that I didn't want to its that I bloody shouldn't have!" Fred snapped back.

"Why?!" Harry huffed frustrated, this was not exactly how he had pictured his first time to be.

"Because you're 14 and I am 16! One, you're underage, two, you're upset, you're lonley and I should know better than to take advantge of you while you were…Ow! fucking hell Harry!" Fred rolled off the sofa holding his jaw and staring shocked at Harry where he was glaring at him and shaking out his sore hand.

"Stop saying that you are taking advantage of me! I knew exactly what we were doing, I wanted to do it with you! And you know better than anyone that I'm more mature than fourteen," Harry stood and started tugging on his clothes.

"Harry wait, please," Fred groaned quickly tugging his trousers on, but not bothering to fasten them as he realised he really didn't want to be naked if Harry decided to knock him out.

"Why? So you can ramble on even more about how poor little Harry is too young and innocent to make choices for himself?" Harry snorted.

"Harry that's not what I meant!" Fred protested, wincing when angry green eyes turned onto him.

"Then what did you mean? Why did you sleep with me if you're just going to regret it?!" Harry shouted.

"Because I wanted you! Because I've wanted you since I first bloody met you, and I know I'm a creepy pervert because you were eleven! But I managed to make sure it stayed platonic and looked after you where I could without making it obvious but keeping my distance. But you looked so lost tonight, and I nearly had a heart attack watching you go against that bloody huge dragon! I had to come talk to you, and I couldn't stop myself and you responded and Merlin…" Fred dropped heavily onto the sofa and dropped his head into his hands. He started when moments later a warm body slipped onto the sofa right behind him and wrapped deceptively strong arms around his still bare chest, holding on when he tried to shift.

"You're an idiot," Harry sighed dropping his head between Fred's shoulder blades.

"Thanks," Fred said dryly resting his forearms along his legs but he refused to turn around and look at Harry, that had been his undoing before, though having Harry's body pressed against him wasn't exactly helping right now.

"I've had a crush on you since the day Oliver put me on the Quidditch team," Harry sighed.

"You…what…but…what!" Fred stammered trying to turn around to see Harry but he just moved with him, his face still pressed between his shoulder blades.

"I noticed you before of course, but I was trying to figure everything out and get used to Hogwarts. Then I joined the team, and you helped look after me, you were there when I needed you. And I noticed how attractive you are, it wasn't sexual, I was too young to really understand it, I guess the first time I really understood why I was pulled towards you was last year when you all arrived at Diagon. And even though I was glad to see Hermione and Ron, and all the others, you were different," Harry explained.

"No...George..." Fred straightened a little more with a frown.

"I have been able to tell you apart since my second week here," Harry laughed moving so his arms were curled around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"But, hardly anyone can tell us apart!" Fred protested.

"You are a little quieter, softer, your eyes are a little bluer, and you have a freckle right here on your cheekbone," Harry pressed a kiss to the freckle. "You speak softer and smile a little more, your shoulders are slightly broader, and you lean more to the left when you walk. Would you like me to carry on?"

"No, I believe you," Fred smiled a little more.

"Fred, do you want me?" Harry asked softly raising himself up onto his knees and pressed his body against Fred's back.

"Yes," Fred licked his lips at the feeling of cotton and bare skin pressing against his body. He was highly aware of the fact now that Harry had only had time to put on a top before.

"Did you enjoy what we did?" Harry slipped around his body and straddled his lap, pushing against his chest so he slumped back against the sofa.

"Yes," Fred sighed running his hands up Harry's bare thighs and under the long pyjama top.

"Do you want to do it again?" Harry smiled teasingly, rocking a little over Fred as he gripped his wrists.

"Yes," Fred groaned.

"And what else do you want? Just this? Or more?" Harry pressed close, so close that their lips brushed.

"Everything, anything, all of it," Fred rambled as Harry slid his hands higher so he was now able to cup the firm globes of the younger Gryffindor's bum.

"Good, because you weren't getting rid of me," Harry laughed before kissing him firmly. Fred grinned into the kiss as he pulled Harry closer and kissed him back deeply.

This was the part of Harry that he loved, the part that very few people got to see but those that the dark haired young man let close. The confident and fun side of him that teased and was playful. This was the side of Harry that he had truly fallen in love with.

* * *

"Fred! Fred! Come on we are going to be late for breakfast! Fred! Merlin's balls seriously Fred!" George yanked back the curtains around his brother's bed, and then started snickering at the sight that met him.

Harry was lying flat on the bed with his head pillowed on Fred's arm, Fred was lying half on top of Harry as though shielding him, his free arm was wrapped around Harry, and he had his face pressed into Harry's hair. The sheets were lying around their waists, and it could not be more clear what they had been up to during the night, if their naked skin hadn't given it away.

It was also clear that they had not heard his shouting due to the heavy duty silencers that they had placed around the bed.

"Well well well looks like someone had an interesting night," George smirked when Harry's eyes snapped open with a squeak, burrowing himself into the covers while Fred glared at him and covered more of Harry's skin with his own body.

"Oh keep your trousers on, figuratively of course, Harry's doesn't have the right bits for me," George snickered. "Come on you two, you probably built up quite the appetite last night, breakfast is nearly done,"

"Are...will you sit with me?" Fred asked softly pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder once George was out of the room.

"We could do that," Harry drawled.

"Or?" Fred smirked.

"Or we could recap last night, then go and have a late lunch in the kitchens, and sit together for supper?" Harry suggested.

"A late lunch huh? Optimistic," Fred hummed even as he settled between Harry's legs.

"Oh no, I have a lot of plans for you," Harry promised.

"Now that I like the sound of," Fred breathed out leaning down to kiss Harry as his hand slid down his body.


End file.
